


Worm

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Billy Hargrove is a Little Shit, M/M, Short, Steve Harrington is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy takes issue with Steve's sweater.-Billy does not know what possessed the woman to buy these for him, she had to have some sense that they would not be his thing, he has never worn a bracelet in his life and he has no intention of starting now. The thing is Billy does not want to hurt her feelings, Steve and his mom are close despite how often they were apart while he was growing up, so Billy feels he must make some concessions. He still is not about to wear that bracelet though.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Worm**

-

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Billy asks when he rounds a corner of the lite building to find Steve, he is casually leaning against the wall playing with his phone outside of the library. Technically Billy is running late for his applied physics class but he cannot resist the pull that is Steve Harrington. He especially cannot ignore it when Steve is wearing something so hideous.

It takes Steve a long moment to lift his eyes, he glances up at Billy with a frown before casting his eyes down to his own sweater. Billy glares, knows that brief moment of eye contact is intentional, because Steve has long figured out how much Billy wants his eyes on him, and he likes getting under Billy’s skin by denying him. 

“Clothes.” Steve sounds like he is bored, another thing he does intentionally to rile Billy up, and it is working, Billy burns with the dismissive tone. 

“That’s the ugliest fucking sweater I have ever seen.” Billy says, crowding closer to Steve, hand fisting at the hem of the green on black striped sweater. His fingers brush the abs Steve hides under all of his awful bulky garments as Billy pulls it away from his skin, pulling the fabric taunt in a way that he knows annoys Steve. He always hates it when Billy stretches out his clothes. 

“That’s what you said about my Christmas sweater, and every other sweater I own.” Steve rolls his eyes, hand smoothing down his chest over the pink cat and ball that look like they were drawn by a child. Steve bats Billy’s hand away with an annoyed huff as he gets to it huffing again when the sweater does not settle back perfectly where it was.

“Maybe stop buying Gucci sweaters, they’re all astonishingly awful.” Billy says hand going right back to the hem of Steve’s sweater and pulling again. 

“Knock it off.” Steve hisses, batting at Billy’s hand again. “Terribly sorry none of my friends are cool enough to make me a worm string sweater.” 

Billy fingers the scratchy gold collar of the sweater and this time Steve does not try and bat him away. Billy pulls at it, and keeps pulling it tight and tighter against the left side of Steve’s throat till those big brown eyes are finally looking up at him again. “You let me toss this on the floor of my dorm and you can have the worm sweater.”

Steve flits his eyes away again and Billy gives the collar a hard tug, eyes going back to him glaring. “What do you say princess we got a deal?” Billy licks over his mouth, he should be getting to class, but he just cannot resist the draw of Steve Harrington. 

“Yeah, lets go, but leave my clothes alone, will yah.” Steve pushes away from the wall and right into Billy’s space, grinning like he has won something. Billy gets the suspicion that Steve is intentionally here, in this terrible sweater, that he was waiting for Billy to come by, knowing Billy would not be able to resist. 

“Nah, can’t do that till you get better taste in clothes.” Billy is pretty sure he is right when Steve just laughs, arm going around Billy’s shoulders as he starts walking them toward the dorms. 

“You can have that conversation with my mom over spring break.” Steve ignores the little choked sound Billy makes at the offhand mention of meeting the parents. Billy is surprised and a little scared at thought but Steve knows exactly how to get Billy where he wants him.


	2. Vegetable Jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy does not know what possessed the woman to buy these for him, she had to have some sense that they would not be his thing, he has never worn a bracelet in his life and he has no intention of starting now. The thing is Billy does not want to hurt her feelings, Steve and his mom are close despite how often they were apart while he was growing up, so Billy feels he must make some concessions. He still is not about to wear that bracelet though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jewelry this one talks about is Dolce and Gabbana and when I find the initial post that I wrote this about I will tag it. In all honesty I wold totally wear a pepper and eggplant bracelet, I'm tacky as fuck.

**Vegetable Jewelry**

Billy goes home with Steve over spring break and he has every intention of bringing up Steve's horrible sweaters with his mother but the thing is Billy wants to make a good impression. He wants Mr. and Mrs. Harrington to like him so Steve will not change his mind and find someone else to keep fucking, to keep just spending time with. So Billy resolutely keeps his mouth shut about Steve’s mother's terrible fashion sense at least when she is in ear shot.

That does not mean he does not rag on Steve’s clothes every second they are alone, teasing and pulling and pushing Steve against any available surface. It gets worse when he gets a look in Steve's closet and he finds out the heinously expensive sweaters Steve regularly wears are the best of the lot. Billy goads him into wearing them, not that it takes much, Steve knows after a few pictures for his social media Billy will just rip the garment right off of him again, and despite his protests he is totally into it. 

When they are not alone, Billy spends his time complimenting Mrs. Harrington’s fashion sensibilities at every turn while making faces at Steve about them when no one else is looking. Steve tries valiantly to hide his snickers in his hands and doge his mother questions when he inevitably fails. Billy also spends a decent amount of time shooting the shit with Steve’s father, pretending he does not disagree with every word that comes out of the man's mouth. 

It all goes surprisingly well but Billy is still glad to head back home, dragging some of Steve’s hideous clothes that they did not get to back to campus with them despite Steve’s protests. They are basically living in Billy’s dorm at this point, his roommate having left to join a fraternity leaving them with plenty of space. Steve rarely ventures back to his own dorm, all of his things intermingled with Billy’s now.

They have been back for about a month when a package comes addressed to Billy. He is both surprised and touched to find it is from Mrs. Harrington. Billy rips into the brown paper parcel, and that touched part of him sours to dread as he looks down at some of the most hideous things he has seen yet. Seriously not only are they gaudy, and undoubtedly expensive, they just make no sense at all to Billy. 

Who in their right mind wants to wear garlic bulbs, eggplants, and peppers as jewelry. They are all delicately wrapped in black tissue paper, two dangling earrings featuring three garlic bulbs a piece and gold detailing. The bracelet is just as bad, if slightly less cumbersome looking purple eggplants, and yellow peppers both in subdued shades hanging from a gold chain. 

Billy does not know what possessed the woman to buy these for him, she had to have some sense that they would not be his thing, he has never worn a bracelet in his life and he has no intention of starting now. The thing is Billy does not want to hurt her feelings, Steve and his mom are close despite how often they were apart while he was growing up, so Billy feels he must make some concessions. He still is not about to wear that bracelet though. 

Billy talks himself up to putting one of the earrings in at least and sending a picture to Mrs. Harrington maybe if he is lucky it will do the trick and he will never have to wear them again. Billy sighs, probably not he already has a standing invitation to join them over the summer for holiday. Billy clasps the earring in, cold to the touch as it drapes down his neck, Billy is not a fan. 

Just as Billy moves in front of the mirror Steve comes bustling in, dumping his bag by the door as his eyes land on Billy and his new earring. “I like your new earring.” Steve says sincerely and Billy groans because of course Steve would like it. 

“Of course you fucking do, your mom sent it.” Billy huffs out waving Steve over as he grabs the box still holding the bracelet. “Come here.”

“You don’t like them.” Steve says with a knowing smile and a laugh in his voice as Billy wraps the pepper and eggplant bracelet around his wrist.

“Nope, you definitely have your mothers horrible fashion sense no matter how much you try to claim it's all her.” Billy drags Steve in front of the mirror with him hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder making sure the earring is on display. He slides his left arm against Steve’s twining their fingers and shifting so that they are nearly touching Steve’s shoulder making sure the bracelet is visible before snapping a picture. 

“But I guess putting up with hideous expensive fashion nightmares is a small price to pay if I get to keep you.” Billy snaps his teeth at Steve’s earlobe as he sends the picture off, grinning when Steve pushes back against him with a groan. Billy pulls the earring out of his ear, tossing it in the box before pushing Steve down on their bed. He is wearing that stupid stripped cat sweater again and Billy needs him out of it immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
